


Dog Park?

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [49]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames loads Phillip and the dogs into the car to take them all to the park. One in the car Woody and Caramel get excited when they hear the words "dog park" spoken by Eames. Phillip just giggles as the dogs bark happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Park?

When Arthur had to take Briar Rose to dance class and Edward was playing over at a friend’s house, Eames decided to have a little quality time with his youngest and the pups. He dressed Phillip in his little tan shorts and black tank top with a stormy rain cloud on the front and his baby Converse sneakers. He put a little baseball cap on him and then grabbed the pup’s leashes, snapping them on and getting everyone in the car.

Caramel sat in front seat with Woody, Phillip in his car seat in the back while Eames drove them to the park. The pups spent the trip looking out the window and when he got there, he parked and looked at the pups, seeing them looking back at him.

“You guys ready to go to the dog park?”

Woody and Caramel both got excited, tails wagging happily, Woody crawling over to him as he heard Phillip giggling in the back seat.

“Dog park?”

Caramel barked, his mouth open as he panted happily, Woody whining, ready to go as Phillip squealed in delight. Eames got the leashes on the pups again, then his kangaroo pouch for Phillip as he put his son in it and the dogs jumped out and ran ahead, pulling on their leashes. When they got to the fenced off area where only a few dogs were, Eames took the leashes off Caramel and Woody, letting them run around and play and then sat on the bench with Phillip, getting him out of the pouch and letting him stand on his own, watching him grip the end of the bench and then he was lifted up when he reached for his father. 

Eames lifted Phillip up and carried him on his shoulders, hearing his youngest clap and laugh excited, his little arms reaching up and grab small fistfuls of Eames’ hair as he laughed more. When Caramel and Woody wandered back over, Phillip pet their snouts, getting licks in return. After a little while, Eames got the dogs back on their leashes and then walked over to the ice cream truck that arrived, getting everyone a treat, even Woody and Caramel shared a vanilla soft serve ice cream cone while Phillip enjoyed an Italian ice that Eames shared with him. 

When it began to get late in the afternoon, they returned home. Everyone except Eames fell asleep in the car and when he got home, Phillip was still asleep, the pups only waking up when Eames opened the door for them. They got out and followed Eames in, Arthur home with Briar Rose.

“Hey, how was your day?”

The pups walked in first, going to their water bowls as Briar Rose pet them and then went over to her father, hugging him as Eames rubbed her head.

“It was great. Spent time with the pups and the littlest one." 

Arthur smiled, taking Phillip, seeing he was dirty, his mouth still a little sticky and red from the Italian ice.

"What did you do to my child?”

“He got a little dirty at the park.”

Arthur sighed, knowing he had to give him a bath as Briar Rose looked up at Eames.

“You went to the park without me?”

“I did but we’ll go together another day.”

She nodded and went to go back to her coloring while Arthur took off the baseball from Phillip’s head and smoothed his hair away from his brow, his little boy waking up then, yawning a little.

“Could you start dinner while I bathe Phillip?”

“Sure. Where’s Edward?”

“He’s down the block, playing with a friend. He’ll be home in an hour.”

Eames nodded and saw Phillip was awake and he smiled at him, Phillip smiling back.

“Had a good day, buddy?”

Phillip smiled and Eames stroked his cheek before Arthur took him upstairs for a bath and Eames went to start dinner.


End file.
